Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Style) Part 7 - The Pumbaa and The Timon
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) Transcript: * Phineas Flynn: ‘The Pumbaa and the Timon’! * Ferb Fletcher: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Pumbaa and the Timon were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Mister Pumbaa’, said the Timon: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don’t mind the work.’ * Pumbaa: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… * Phineas Flynn: …the Pumbaa said… * Pumbaa: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! * Timon: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! * Pumbaa: Hrmmmm! * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: But mother Oyster winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. * Petunia: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. * Phineas Flynn: Linda Belcher said. * Pumbaa: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. * Timon: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? * Phineas Flynn: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. * All-Stars: Feed? * Pumbaa: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! * Timon: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! * Pumbaa: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. * Timon: Little oysters, little oysters… * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! * Pumbaa: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts